starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalani
readout, including figures]] Khalani is the language "spoken" (via telepathy) by the protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Other races "hearing" Khalani being 'spoken' hear meaningless sounds, though protoss possess the ability to translate the language via telepathy.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Translations Translated Phrases *''Adun Toridas!'' (literally "Adun hide you", often interpreted as "May Adun give you sanctuary) *''Alysaar'' ("Keepers of Wisdom") Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *''Alys'aril'' ("Sanctuary of Wisdom") *''Anht zagatir nas'' ("The gods watch over you") *''Dae'Uhl'' ("great stewardship")Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *''En Taro'' ("in honor of")Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. *''Ihan-rii'' (A name for the xel'naga during the Aeon of Strife)Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khala'' ("Path of Ascension") *''Khas'' ("He Who Brings Order") *''Khaydarin'' ("Focuser of the heart")Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *''Khor-shakal'' ("Great forum") *''Kwah-kai'' ("Little hands") *''Ni Monn Adun'' ("Heart of Adun")1998-06-26. Elderlands. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-06-30 *Shel'na Kryhas'' ("Those Who Endure") *''Tal'darim'' ("The Forged") *''Terrazine'' (not a Khalani word per se, but literally translates into "breath of creation" via translation)2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 *''Und lara khar'' ("Be at peace") *''Zerashk Gulida'' ("Oblivion awaits")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Acknowledgements These phrases are uttered by protoss units in the games when first selected. Their meanings presumably vary, but all are linked to a protoss acknowledging a superior's presence in some form or another. Note that the spelling of many of these phrases is based on conjecture. Some of the quotes from Starcraft II, however, are translated in the game's editor, in the Conversations tab of the Data module. *''O shar'as shi'el.'' ("I feel your presence.") *''Dunad'wynn'' *''Galahoslos?'' *''Gee'hous!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Ischk'nu?Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Issah'tu!'' *''Ki nala atum'' ("We are as one.")Mothership, StarCraft II *''Khas ara'shar''Void ray, StarCraft II (Khas was an important figure in protoss history) *''Khas Naradahk!'' (Note that "Khas" was an individual, so "Naradahk" is seemingly its own word) *''Khassar de templari!'' ("From order comes justice!")Zealot, StarCraft IIHigh Templar, Starcraft II *''Zhakul inok'' ("The darkness writhes.")Dark templar, StarCraft II *''Joh'giiv?'' (stated by scout pilots in StarCraft when selected) *''Ju'ros?'' *''Loh'Klahs?'' *''Uhn dara ma'nakai.'' ("My duty is unending.")Immortal, StarCraft II *''Neraz gulio'' (pronounced "Neraz Squeel")Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *''Nas beru uhn'adarr?'' ("You seek our service?") *''Orin shi s'al.'' *''Thorasoh'cahp!Archon, ''StarCraft *''Uhn anak paru.Carrier, ''StarCraft II *''Uhn ore'ki atum.'' ("Our minds are as one.")High templar, StarCraft II *''Za Khaladas'' *''Zerah'hah...High templar, ''StarCraft *''Zira'vek kryor!'' ("Let me in the fight!")Phoenix, StarCraft II Affirmations These phrases are stated in the games by protoss units when affirming given orders. The exact meanings, which could range from passive to agressive in intent, are unknown. Some of the quotes from Starcraft II, however, are translated in the game's editor, in the Conversations tab of the Data module. Note that the spelling of many of these phrases is based on conjecture. *''Gau'gurah!Zealot, ''StarCraft *''Gau'ju!Carrier, ''StarCraft *''Gou'ron''Arbiter, StarCraft *''Koh'koh rii''Scout, StarCraft *''Kokal'tulah!'' *''J'tokoh Zohl'' *''Lok pii''Dragoon, StarCraft *''Metonah'' *''Nagat Zuul'' *''Nach nagalas''Fenix, StarCraft *''Ner'Mah''Dark Templar, ''StarCraft *''Nihn'kas Neehn'' *''Terrie Khala!Tassadar, ''StarCraft (Note that as Khala translates as "Path of Ascension", "Terrie" is seemingly its own word.) *''Typical uz'hul'' *''Zzz'togh''High templar, StarCraft Untranslated Phrases *''En Aru'din'' *''Khas'lor'' (seemingly someone very close to a protoss, likely a family member) *''Na Adan Atum!'' (seemingly a warcry)Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *''Shaou Za'k ma'k nu'n'' Zeratul, StarCraft II *''Taro ruul asz'' (seemingly a way to say goodbye or "May honor guide us")Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. ?-?. Tokyopop, July 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80832-5. *''Ul'as Addari'' *''Var'un ruul asz'' (seemingly a counterpart statement to Taro ruul asz) *''Zmidlarj'' (a number)Zealot, StarCraft II Trivia Blizzard Entertainment maintains a real-world dictionary of Khalani. This also ensures that protoss names meet their specifications.2009-09-08, Blizzplanet Live Chat with Tokyopop: Starcraft: Frontline Vol. 4. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2009-10-10 References Category: Protoss culture Category: Languages